


Fat Bottomed Girls (Get On Your Bikes and Ride)

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Lack of confidence, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, body issues, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Brian gets inspiration for a new song





	Fat Bottomed Girls (Get On Your Bikes and Ride)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Brian has a chubby kink sorry i don't make the rules  
> 2\. im a roger gal but brian may is so cute dont even   
> 3\. fat bottomed girls is A TUNE fight me  
> 4\. the boys weren't that mean and all their gals were pretty xoxo

I scanned the magazine’s cover. I usually paid no attention to things like this but as I navigated my way through the local supermarket I spotted it on the top shelf, the pictures splattered across it like paint on a decorators radio.

_**QUEEN’S BIG NIGHT OUT -  HOW A BIG NIGHT OUT WENT ROYALLY WRONG.** _

It was the headline that caught my eye. I grabbed it without looking and shoved it into my bag to read later. Once I got the rest of the shopping I headed back home. The boys were in Bri’s studio, rehearsing one of their new pieces that Freddie had written. I put the shopping away quietly before I boiled the kettle and made myself a brew. As the water bubbled away to itself I slipped the magazine out of the carrier bag and placed it on the side, opening it to the article that had caught my eye.

I don’t know why I did it so discreetly. Maybe because the boys always told me not to pay any attention to what the press said. I turned to the first page and there it was. Pictures of each member of the band leaving several clubs on a raucous night out at the weekend. It had been an award ceremony. The boys had headlined and they looked so dapper in the pics - at the start of the night.

It seems the BRIT awards may have been too much for the rock and roll band QUEEN who proved to be a little worse for wear after the event. Band members Mercury, May, Taylor and Deacon headlined the music awards for the first time and opened with their hit number ‘We Are The Champions’ before doing a medley of other songs for an eagerly awaiting audience. The group then spent the night partying with their entourage before stumbling out of a London club in the early hours of Sunday morning.

The article was short but the page was made up with pictures from the night. Winners were hardly mentioned and instead the sole focus of the article was the boys. They were right. The boys did look good before we entered the venue. Sunday morning was another matter. It made me giggle.  Until I noticed the next page.

It was one of those HOT OR NOT columns. Stars pictures from the night had been taken and their talent and value had been stripped away basing their worth on what they had chosen to wear that night. Amongst the pictures was a picture of me with Roger & John’s partners [Dominique and Veronica].

**REGAL BEAUTY OR COURT JESTERS?**

**_Did Queen’s leading ladies look hot or not? Our fashion expert weighs in on them and several other looks from the weekend’s BRIT awards._ **

**_HOT - Dominique Beyrand_ **

**_Our Fashion Rating 8/10_ **

**_Dominique, the long term partner of Roger Taylor, wore a full-length halter top sequin gown showing ample cleavage whilst she had her lustrous brown locks in cascading waves. A true ethnic beauty._ **

**_HOT - Veronic Tetzlaff-Deacon_ **

**_Our Fashion Rating 7/10_ **

**_Our magazine is a long time admirer the wife of John Deacon. Once again she knocked it out of the park with a stunningly simple black wrap dress and fur shawl._ **

**_NOT - Y/N Y/L/N_ **

**_Our Fashion Rating 3/10_ **

**_We love Y/N but we didn’t like this outfit. The simple lilac slip dress was pretty but didn’t suit the ample frame of Brian May’s long term girlfriend. We feel a longer dress would have been more suited to her bigger frame._ **

My heart sunk. I’d often seen comments like this. It was true, that I was a bigger girl well bigger than Ronnie and Dom certainly. I had never minded but being with Brian had come with a lot of negativity. Brian didn’t care, I knew that, but the press always took the opportunity to make snide comments or hint that we were unmatched. After all, Brian was as skinny as a rail a fact they never failed to mention either. I was annoyed at them more so I was annoyed at myself for even picking it up and so as the kettle boiled I dumped it in our bin and poured several cups of tea before heading to the studio to watch the boys work.

They were fine tuning the last bits of the song when I got in there. They had been working on it all morning and now were just rehearsing it over and over getting every part down to perfection and offering each other any alterations they thought might help. I placed a tray of cups of tea down on the small coffee table and then slid down beside Brian who was perched on the edge of the couch strumming out part of the tune whilst the others chatted. He barely registered me I think but nevertheless leaned over and placed a kiss atop of my head, like a reflex, and then went back to playing. I watched him play for a moment or two, resting my head on his shoulder before I picked up my brew and listened in on the boy’s conversation.

‘Naked girls?’ John  
‘Naked girls riding bikes,’ Freddie corrected.  
‘They’ll never let us do that Fred,’ Roger said leaning forward and claiming his cup of tea before he smiled at me and nodded as a thank you.  
‘When do they ever let us do anything?’ Fred questioned, ‘any way the fans will love it. Nothing like a scandal to get us to the top of the charts.’  
‘It’s a good idea,’ Brian said, ‘Fred’s right, when do we ever ask?’  
‘Oh yeah, and who are we going to get to get their kit off and ride a bike for national press.’  
‘Fans?’ Freddie suggested.  
‘Count me in for the auditioning then,’ Roger laughed.  
‘Oh yeah,’ John snorted, ‘I can picture some of the girls that will come forward. I’m not holding the auditions. Don’t think my eyes could take it.’  
‘Never thought about that,’ Roger chuckled.  
‘What about models then?’ Brian suggested.  
‘Now you’re talking,’ Roger whooped.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ I chirped. All the boys turned to look at me.  
‘What?’ Freddie asked.  
‘What are normal girls not good enough all of a sudden?’  
‘That’s not what we said,’ John defended, ‘just that you can’t just have any old person in a video. Models will be trustworthy, vetted and we’re guaranteed to get them on the day.’  
‘And they’ll all be pretty right?’  
‘Babe,’ Brian said looking at me worriedly.  
‘What?’ I snapped.  
‘It’s just a video.’  
‘Of course, it is. I mean God forbid we see normal girls in the media. No, it’s got to be long-leggy gorgeous blonds and pretty models. Nevermind a normal lass.’  
‘I was just an idea darling,’ Freddie said.  
‘Whatever,’ I said standing. I grabbed my brew and stomped off out of the room and upstairs to our bedroom.

I don’t know why I had created such a fuss. I was just sick of it. Sick of always being seen as the joke. Boys didn’t even notice when a joke wasn’t just a joke.

Annoyed, I stripped off my clothes and stomped to the bathroom, running myself a bath. I climbed in and sunk beneath the water allowing it to wash over me masking the sting of tears that pricked my eyes as I thought about the magazine’s harsh words. I spent around half an hour in there. I didn’t plan on having a bath but I figured once I was there I may as well go all out. I washed my hair, shaved, exfoliated and brushed my teeth before getting out. As I clambered out I heard movement downstairs which sounded like the boys leaving. Donning a towel I dried myself off and moisturised before slipping on a silk robe that had been gifted to Brian a while ago and heading back got the bedroom.

When I got to our bedroom I  went to my wardrobe and pulled out some pyjamas. I threw them on the chair next to the bedroom mirror as towel dried my hair. I intended to comb my hair and get changed but my attention was taken by my reflection.

I looked at myself, stood there plain faced and naked. I slipped open my robe and looked at all the bits I despised. I knew I shouldn’t judge myself. I mean I thought I looked nice at that award ceremony, Brian had said I looked beautiful too. I shouldn’t care. But I did.

‘You going to tell me what’s the matter?’ came a voice from behind me and I turned to find Brian resting on the door frame looking at me quizzically  
‘It’s nothing,’ I muttered wrapping the robe back around me and turning back to the mirror and grabbing a comb off the side so I could start to detangle my hair. Brian moved into the room and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my front and watching me in the reflection.  
‘Are you sure? Because I’ve just witnessed a pretty snarky argument that contradicts that.’  
‘It’s just-’ I sighed and stopped brushing for a moment, ‘the way the boys talked about girls like that. It’s just not on.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘They were up for having hundreds of naked ladies provided they all look like they’ve walked straight off of a runway. It’s just not realistic.’  
‘I don’t think they were saying they have to look like-’  
‘Well, you wouldn’t want someone like me would you?’ I spat as I slipped from his arms and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

‘Why not?’ he asked me sincerely.  
‘Well I’m hardly what they have in mind am I. Short and chunky.’  
‘And gorgeous.’  
‘Yeah right, tell that to your fans and the rest of the world.’  
‘What?’ he asked confused, ‘what’s this about?’  
‘Saturday,’ I said looking at him. He looked puzzled and raised his eyebrows, gesturing for me to carry on, ‘I thought I looked really nice on Saturday and then I picked up a magazine that just slated me about how I look.’  
‘Y/N-’  
‘I know, I know you say don’t read them and whatever but out of all the group’s girlfriends, I’m the only one they don’t like. Dom and Ronnie are gorgeous and I’m just there.’  
‘They don’t know what they’re talking about. And they don’t know you. You’re extremely funny, kind, caring. You’re so smart and thoughtful. You make me laugh without even knowing it. I love you for you. No matter what you look like.’  
‘Even with my thick hips and flabby belly,’ I chuckled. Brian moved towards the bed and pulled me up so I was standing before him.  
‘Don’t do that,’ he whispered.  
‘What?’  
‘Don’t say that I love you even though you’ve got bigger thighs and a belly. I don’t love you in spite of those things. I love you. End of. And I happen to think your thighs are sexy as hell.’  
‘Yeah?’ I said biting my lip as I felt Brian’s long fingers fiddle with the tie on the robe.  
‘Yeah and besides. I wouldn’t want to see you get naked and ride a bike.’  
‘No?’  
‘Nope, I’d rather you get naked and ride me.’

Brian leaned forward and kissed me his hands slipping inside the robe and pulling me towards him by my waist. My hands went straight to his hair, where I loved to be, it was so soft and smooth I could run my fingers through it for days. Brian slipped my robe off of me and kissed my neck, forcing me back down onto the bed. I lay there as he hovered above peppering my body with kisses as his fingers teased my wet folds. He disappeared from above me suddenly as he went to kneel down between my legs which he grabbed and pulled up around his shoulders. I could feel his warm breath on my mound and the light pressure as he kissed his way down each thigh before reaching my centre. Gently he reached out and licked a long flat swipe causing me to shiver. His tongue gave my swollen clit small flicks before tracing his way around it as if he were spelling his name.

I writhed under him, loving the way his hands clenched around my thighs keeping me still and in place so he could continue the pleasurable torture. I played with his hair and as he sucked my swollen bud I came undone beneath him, screaming his name as my legs trembled around his ears.

He pulled back and decanted my legs off of his shoulders before climbing onto the bed beside me. My legs were like jelly but I attempted to move further up the bed so we could comfortably lie beside one another. I descended from my high slowly as Brian kissed away at my body before he lay at my side and hovered over me.

His lips were swollen and his hair was a mess. He looked beautiful. I reached up and stroked his cheek whispering a small thank you. He smiled and kissed the palm of my hand.  
‘I love you y’know,’ he muttered.  
‘I know,’ I said, ‘I don’t know why I ever doubt it. I love you too.’  
‘Good to know,’ he chuckled.  
‘So much so that if you give me a couple of minutes to recover I’ll show you how well I can ride a bike.’  
‘Deal.’


End file.
